


What The Hell Dad?!

by Free_Strings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Daddy!Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Underage!Harry, bxb - Freeform, daddy!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Strings/pseuds/Free_Strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, father of Harry Tomlinson, is a secret bi person, no one knows about his strong desire for men, and he wasn’t planning on telling anyone. But one certain day, when his wife needs to travel for work, he decides to fulfil his little fetish with some help of a DVD. Door closed, blinds shut, TV mute, and his son in a friend’s home, or at least that’s what he thought…</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Hell Dad?!

A blond American, a green eyed British, both in their early twenties, together in one room.

Louis is dying just by the thought, as he wanks to the DVD. He’s pumping hard on his length, and he doesn’t care! He’s got the whole house to himself, and he couldn’t be more pleased.

Thanks God his wife is in Paris! Not that he hates her, if he did she wouldn’t be his wife, but as she’s nowhere to be seen and far from home he could watch his DVD in peace. Eleanor Calder, his gorgeous wife, is always seducing him, and they have a normal active sexual life, in fact, they are looking for another baby. Yes, _another_. They have a boy called Harry, Harry Edward, and he’s now fourteen, his birthday was just a couple of days and that’s why Elle had left yesterday, not to miss her son’s birthday. She’s as sweet as candyfloss, and Louis was deeply in love with her.

There’s a heated kiss going on in the telly as Louis watches intently from his bed, only in boxers, caressing his member against the fabric, when something suddenly interrupts him.

“hey dad, I was wondering if you… what are you doing?!” the curly boy stands in the door, wide open as his eyes.

“Harry! Hey, I-I… I just, nothing, what do you need?” Louis chokes all in one breath, covering himself with the sheets, hoping his son stood right in the door frame, where he’s not able to see the TV.

“I just, Liam and Niall are going to the movies and asked me to join them, but I have no money, so…” Harry says the most innocent voice you could ever listen.

“you came back to ask for money?” Louis chuckles.

“maybe…”

“ok, wait a sec” he says, stretching to reach his nightstand for his wallet.

Harry, just to feel comfy, walked in and sat on the edge of the king sized bed, which casually was his mom’s side, and saw the telly.

“dad!”

“I’m looking for it, wait!” but Louis didn’t notice Harry walked in, he didn’t notice he sat on the bed, he didn’t notice his son was witnessing his darkest secret.

He finally found the damn leather wallet and turned around to give some bucks to his son when his jaw dropped. He knew, Harry knew about his sinful secret.

“why are you watching gay porn dad?” he asks, still not out of shock and his green eyes travelling from his dad to the telly and vice versa.

“I-I…”

“were you jacking off to a couple of men?” Harry smirks.

“no!” Louis’ cheeks flush red.

“you were!” the boy laughs.

“I was not, here’s the money, go” Louis speaks, clicking _PAUSE_.

“you are so screwed” Harry begins to walk off, chuckling under his breath.

“don’t you dare telling your mom!”

“I will!”

Louis could already see it, fights, accusations of him having love affairs with men, Eleanor feeling stupid for marrying a gay man, divorce, his family falling apart…

“you can’t tell Elle, please Hazzy, I’ll do whatever you want”

“anything?” he smirks, stopping before the door.

Louis knew that smirk, it was something bad, he couldn’t but nod, not being able to find words through his nervousness.

“I want to watch the film”

“no way! You’re underage!”

“and you are screwed” he says as he starts to walk away.

“Harry, c’mon!”

“I want to watch it, or else I’ll tell mom”

Is a kiddo blackmailing Louis? Seriously?!

But he gives in anyways with a sigh, pressing _PLAY_ and telling his son to lock the door. Harry obeys with a little smile, sitting next to his father in the bed. It wasn’t much of a big deal to Harry, whilst Louis was feeling in Hell.

“rewind it to the beginning” Harry commands.

Louis rolls his eyes and clicks a button, the DVD immediately going back to the start. The thought of his son next to him whilst he has an erection and a porno in front of them was eating him alive, and once in a while he checked on the boy from the corner of his eye, watching eagerly at the screen.

Almost five minutes after the play began Harry spoke up.

“why is he there? He’s acting like a prostitute!!” he bites his nails, not understanding the plot of the film.

“he is one” Luis rolls his eyes.

“but he’s a man!”

“men can be whores too!” he shouts, making his son flinch a bit.

Harry’s eyes grew wide as his brain digested the new information.

“sorry, I’m just stressed…” Lou apologises.

“just relax daddy, and you don’t need the covers” he chuckles.

With that Louis felt some sort of relief, getting out of the black and white sheets, letting Harry watch him in his tight, black boxers, his hard on catching Harry’s eye.

“I-I… I have that too…” he stammers.

“what? An erection?” Louis chuckles.

Harry just nods.

“does it hurt?”

He nods again, letting out a shaky breath.

“you should… you should do like me Hazzy, otherwise it won’t go away”

To Louis’ surprise, Harry striped from his jeans as soon as the last word escaped his father’s lips.

“shall I take the undies off as well?”

There was a tingly feeling in Louis belly when Harry’s innocence filled Louis with lust.

“if you want to”

Harry didn’t, he just kept on watching the movie and touching himself, stroking the fabric as his length rose up.

There was a moment in which the blond lad started to give a blowjob to the other man, and Harry watched intently. Louis couldn’t manage his erection any longer, but he didn’t want to traumatise the boy.

“dad, can I… can we…”

“can we what sweetie?” Louis asks when he sees his son struggling to speak.

“could we do that…?” Harry pleads more than asks.

Louis’ eyes widen and his jaw drops hard.

“the… the blowjob?”

Harry nods and gets closer to his father, not waiting for a response, and begins to touch him, slowly caressing Louis’ hard length inside the Topman.

“Harry I think we shouldn’t-”

“I’ll tell mom” he sing songs, pulling at the waistline.

“but Harry-”

“c’mon dad!”

But Lou doesn’t answer, he gives in to his son’s touch. Harry slowly pulls the boxers down and is greeted by a large, throbbing cock in front of his face. He admires the tip of it, a perfect shape he thought, and doesn’t hesitate to run his thumb against it as he caressed the large member with his slender fingers. Louis threw his head back in pleasure just by the thought of his own blood touching him, and the spot didn’t help.

Harry’s amazed by the reaction of his dad, and was having an internal debate whether to shove the cock in his mouth once for all or not. He finally opts for licking the head, slowly and carefully, savouring more of Louis’ skin as he bobs his head each time a bit more. Licking from the tip down the set of balls, Louis knows he won’t last long and just moments after Harry picks up pace Louis lets the warm liquid escape his body, making his son gag for a moment.

“I’m-m sorry! Are you ok Hazzy?!” Louis asks, arching his back forward so he was able to hold the boy.

But Harry doesn’t answer, he recovers fast from the gagging and sucks Louis dry, kissing the very tip of Louis’ softening dick when he’s finished.

“Harry, that was-”

“I want you to do it”

No more words were said. Harry sat back next to his father, his erection killing him, he forbid himself of touching it, so when his father did it’d be worth it.

Louis feels a pang of guilt travel all the way through his  body, but he’s so needy, needy for a dick, and he can’t let his son like this, and even if he could the little prick will tell his wife, so…

“just for the records, you’re blackmailing me” they both chortle as Harry takes his shirt off, just to get in mood.

Louis suddenly saw how his son’s face was focus on his own length, waiting for it to be worked up. He doesn’t hesitate to lean down and lick a long stripe along the hard on through the fabric, making Harry let out a low moan and as soon as he does Louis repeats his action again and again, feeling his new erection rising up, until he can’t control himself anymore and tugs at the waistline of Harry’s boxers, pulling them down the milky skin of his son, not caring about where the material falls and going back to face his throbbing cock, fisting it and pumping up and down, the head red and swollen, calling is name and when he sees a little drop of pre cum he attacks the dick with his tongue with no anticipation, making the boy arch his back in pleasure as he lets out a loud moan, earning a mouthful on his hard length. Louis was pretty careful, though lust radiated from him, taking only the head in his mouth, kitty-licking the tip.

“dad-d, I-I’m gonna, I can’t-t-”

But yet again, he bobs his head down the cock of his son, not gagging but certainly having the whole of it on his mouth, the head slightly touching his throat when dear _Hazzy_ let his fluids roll down his father’s throat.

Louis sucked him dry as well, kissing the tip repeated times by the end as Harry let heavy breathes out.

Daddy looks up to see his boy, eyes shut tight, hands gripping the sheets, and chest rising up and down as he bit his lower lip. He looked beautiful, and Lou doesn’t hesitate to crawl up and kiss his son’s lips, surprised by the fact Harry was kissing back.

“thank you daddy”

“we are not done”

Harry furrows his brows and Louis just smirks, taking a bottle of lube out of his nightstand.

“I-I’m not ready for that d-dad” he stammers.

“of course you are not, gotta work you up a bit first”

Harry’s worry disappears and his lips twitch up in a smirk.

“you sure?”

“will you tell your mom?”

“depends”

“on what?!” Louis feels his heart coming out his throat.

“how good it feels”

“deal”

With that Louis buries his fingers in lube, ordering his son to lie down and spread his legs. Soon he saw the tiny and pink hole, carving his name. He didn’t hesitate to press his thin lips against it, lingering there for a good five second as his son let out a whimper. He grabs his thighs and starts rubbing little circles with his fingers and he felt Harry relax. Louis let his tongue graze along the entrance and heard Harry gasp.

“sh, it’s ok Hazzy…” he soothes, kissing the hole one more time before pushing his wet and warm tongue inside of it, making Harry’s skin tingle.

Rimming didn’t last long though, Louis could feel his member killing him and wasn’t going to last long, so he kissed his son one last time before introducing one finger inside of him.

Silence.

He introduced another finger inside of _Hazzy_ , but still nothing. One more finger after some mere movements and the boy till doesn’t make a sound. He was pretty tight, so Louis moved his three fingers in and out slowly, curling them and swirling them inside the reddish hole, not earning one single breath from his son.

“think you’re ready Hazzy” he finally speaks when he had no more trouble to slide the fingers in and out.

He looked up at his son, biting the whole of his bottom lip with tight shut eyes, hands gripping the sheets under him. Louis smirked to himself, knowing he was responsible for that.

He lines himself up with Harry’s entrance and thought about teasing a bit by rubbing the tip of his own length against his son’s skin, making him flinch a bit.

“c’mon dad” he simply says.

“why?”

“because I cannot wait much longer” Harry states.

“beg”

“what?” he asks, opening his eyes and resting on his elbows.

“I want you to beg”

“why?”

“because I had to beg for your silence, now you have to beg for your little blackmailing boy” Louis says, fighting the smirk that was trying to crawl up his face.

“I won’t beg”

Instead of talking Louis managed to keep teasing the curly boy, making him close his eyes again. He kind of enjoys this way too much, and can’t resist the urge to let his body lean down, almost crashing against his son, just resting his entire body with his arms hands and knees, chests touching just by the heavy breathing of both and noses ghosting each other, lips tempting to join.

“beg” Louis commands, burying his blue eyes into his son’s emerald ones.

“no” he whispers.

“beg… _Hazzy_ …” Louis mutters, slightly hovering his lips around Harry’s.

“I’ll tell mom”

“beg” Louis orders firmly, lips still a millimetre from Harry’s, touching slightly for a quarter of second.

“please” Harry gives in, closing his eyes.

“please _what_?”

“please _daddy_ ” he whispers against Louis’ lips, bringing a hand to meet Louis’, caressing his fingers with his slender one as his other hand travelled along his father’s torso.

“good boy” Louis congratulates before gently lingering his lips on the curly boy’s, moving them just a bit, flavouring his son at the maximum.

He parted from him just seconds afterwards, only to reach his jaw line, neck following as he intertwined fingers with the boy. He sucked a purple bruise on it and started to kiss his milky torso again and again until he reached his hard on, kissing the tip of the head before lining himself up and pushing slowly into Harry, earning a low gasp from him. Louis knew how wrong this was, but lust took over his mind and his body wasn’t responding his brain. He moved slowly back and forth, knowing who he was thrusting into wasn’t a woman, nor a _man_ , but a boy, fragile in comparison.

“faster” Harry calls.

“faster _what_?”

“faster, _daddy_ , please…” he breathes and Louis can’t resist.

He begins to move faster, and to thrust harder into the boy, picking up pace after a short while, earning multiple moans from Harry, almost making him go over the edge, _almost_.

“d-daddy, I-I can’t, I-I-”

“don’t”

“but I-”

“I’m not allowing you Hazzy, don’t cum until I tell you to”

“but I’m so c-close!” Louis shouts.

Louis was oh so almost there, but he wanted more, more of his son, more of the guilt, more, more, _more_.

He rocked hard into the boy as he took a fistful of his cock, which was hard against Harry’s abdomen, and began to pump it, rubbing the tip of it with his thumb as he rested all of his weight on one arm.

“d-dad!” Harry moans loudly.

“shh sweetie…”

“I can’t anymore daddy!” the boy moans again.

“just a bit more Hazzy and we’ll be done” Louis holds back the cracking of his voice.

Harry just whimpered, Louis looked up at him, not letting his pace drop, and saw the tears on the boy’s cheeks and blood on his bottom lip. His pale face was now completely red and his chest was rising up and down way too fast. He looked down at Harry’s cock, balls almost purple.

“now!” Louis shouts with just one sight of the state of his son.

Harry lets out a deep moan, loud enough for the entire neighbourhood to listen. White springs of the warm liquid invaded both chests and abs, and the little resistance when Louis shouted was enough to make him cum inside of Harry at the same time, letting the room fill with both Louis’ and Harry’s moaning.

“sorry… daddy…” Harry breathes heavily.

“for… what…?”

“for getting… you… sprung all… over”

Louis chuckled, plopping down next to his son.

“you did great Hazzy”

“thanks daddy” Harry says once he recovered his breath.

“you won’t tell your mom, will you?”

Harry looks directly into his father’s eyes, showing the redness of his own.

“sh… don’t cry sweetie” Louis coos, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

“it hurt so bad daddy!” he half whispers as a sob escaped his throat.

“sorry about that… come ‘ere” Louis says, holding tight grip of his son against his chest.

“I love you daddy, I will never tell mom about this”

“thanks Hazzy, I love you too”

“kiss me?”

Louis looks down at the boy with wide eyes and sees him pouting. How could he resist the puppy face after he’d made his son cry?

“of course cupcake” he smiles, leaning down to crash his lips against the swollen ones belonging to the mop of curls in his arms.

He lingered his lips n him for a while before rubbing his hands against Harry’s arms and back, making him finally asleep.

This wasn’t what he got in mind when he thought about the fact of fucking a man…

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave kudos! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
